Game Content Resources
Graphical resources Sprites * Airplane Sprite Pack * Ari Feldman's SpriteLib_GPL http://www.isk.kth.se/~johanseg/files/prgprj/grafik/spritelib_gpl/ - SpriteLib_GPL (SpriteLib General Public License) Copyright © 1996-2008 by Ari Feldman * Charas Sprite Generators * First Seed Material - A nice and complete set of graphics for low-resolution games. It was originally designed for RPG Maker 2000, but the license does not restrict its use to that software. The site is mostly in Japanese, but all important stuff (the graphic descriptions, the license, etc.) are available in English. * Lost Garden - Various free graphics for various genres under "Free game graphics". Good quality. * Molotov.nu - Mostly old-school RPG and Nethack-like graphics. * PD Blog - Public domain free-form objects photos. * Reiners Tilesets - Collections of various isometric sprites. * RPG2000 Life is imagination - A german site with TONS of RPG related artwork. The site is easy enough to navigate even though it's in german. * VB Explorer - Free sprite sets, bottom right corner of the page. Textures * Free Textures from Texturegen - Quality, high resolution textures * BurningWell.org - Public Domain Images and Textures * Absolute Cross - Free Seamless Textures * David Gurrea's Handdrawn Textures * Ender Design - Backgrounds and Seamless Textures. * Image After - Huge Collection of Free High Quality Images and Textures. * Mayang's Free Texture Library - High Resolution Photographic Textures. * CGTextures - Best free texture site for 3D Graphics artists. * TextureArchive - Free high quality and large resolution textures for use in 2D and 3D projects. * Textureplaza - Free quality photo textures (Creative Commons) * TextureKing - Free hight quality photo textures 3D * 3D CAFE - Tons of free 3D models * 3D Guru Kul - Free 3D Models * 3DLinks - Links to free 3D models * 3DVIA.com - Free 3D models and hosting service * CG Trader - 3D Models marketplace * Frogames - 3D cartoon Models * Giimann's WireCASE - 3D models, free models, 3D Cityscapes and 3D architectural models by Giimann * PlantIt 3D - Free 3D Models * Sci-Fi 3D - 3D Models and Resources * Skyscraper-3D - 3D models of skyscrapers and cityscapes in various resolutions * TurboSquid - 3D Models and Resources * YURdigital 3D Models - Free 3D Models, Commercial 3D Models and Resources * WikiWorlds - A wiki to collect create and share free (as in beer and as in speech) 3d content. Category: Links Animations * BVH Files.com - Offers free .bvh files as well as custom MoCap services * Credo Interactive - Sells animation collections in a variety of formats * Eclipse Studios - Offers motion capture files in .bip & .bvh formats, free and commercial * TrueBones.Com - Motions in .bvh formats Fonts * dafont.com - Large sorted font archive. * AEnigma Fonts - Free Font Archive. * Acid Fonts - Lots of free fonts. * Bitstream Vera Fonts * The UCS Free Outline Font Project * Blambot Comic Fonts and Lettering - Free and Pay Fonts. * DesignGraphics.org - Contains sizable free font archive. Icons * Icon Archive - Some very well designed icons that scale well. * vbAccelerator - Icons, Animated Cursors And AVI-Files. * BurningWell.org - Public Domain Images and Textures * Absolute Cross - Free Seamless Textures * David Gurrea's Handdrawn Textures * Ender Design - Backgrounds and Seamless Textures. * Image After - Huge Collection of Free High Quality Images and Textures. * Mayang's Free Texture Library - High Resolution Photographic Textures. * CGTextures - Best free texture site for 3D Graphics artists. * TextureArchive - Free high quality and large resolution textures for use in 2D and 3D projects. * Textureplaza - Free quality photo textures (Creative Commons) * TextureKing - Free hight quality photo textures Audible resources Music * The MOD Archive - Tracker music. * Video Game Music Archive - 20,000+ Game Music Midi Files * Incompetech Royalty-free Music - A good selection of royalty-free music in a variety of styles * Royalty Free Music - Large collection of royalty free music edit sets Sound * Free sound effects * FlashKit SoundFX - Great collection of sound FX * RPG2000 Life is imagination - A german site containing numerous sound fx and artwork. The site is easy enough to navigate even though it's in german. * FindSounds - A search engine for sound files. * Overclocked Remix - High-quality fan remixes of many commercial titles. * pdsounds - Public domain sounds * Free Sound Effects Downloads - Completely free sound effects in a variety of categories Game content resources link collections Category: Links